Entre Preto e Vermelho
by Jeen V
Summary: ... A mistura sempre depende de quem predomina mais. Independente do seu grau de loucura. E ainda me dizem para relaxar... U.A


HP **não me pertence,** apenas os peguei emprestados eternamente.

**N/A:** Bem vindos ao meu mais novo mundo, pra quem ler, gostar e não gostar também. :DD

Espero que sejam receptivos com minha fic e que curtam essa nova empreitada.

Voltei para esse mundo faz pouco tempo (de ficWritter), e espero que não esteja enferrujada!

Apreciem** sem** moderação!

* * *

**_Entre Vermelho e Preto_**

_**Chapter: 1**_

_**Por: Jeen V.**_

* * *

_Grau de loucura se mede devido ao seu grau de instabilidade mental!?_

x-x

Tudo era uma questão de escolha, ouvi dizer. É claro que necessariamente, acreditamos naquilo que queremos. Também.

Só não entendo da necessidade de meus queridos amigos quererem me mandar para um psicólogo. Há sim, eles o fizeram!

Amigos da onça.

Segundo meus queridos, sou tão desequilibrada mentalmente quanto um ornitorrinco com diarreia. O que não é legal, principalmente a parte de ser comparada com um ornitorrinco.

O interessante é que, depois de um mês, -sim, entraram na minha cabeça durante um mês inteiro! - eu finalmente cedi.

-Lily Evans, o Dr. te aguarda. –Sorriu uma morena alta e bonita.

Sorri nervosamente, pois a qualquer momento poderei correr daqui.

Não sou doida e nem louca! Apena levemente desequilibrada. E feliz.

Não vejo mal nenhum nisso!

-Ok moça. –Sorri falsamente –não estou feliz com essa situação, me aceite-, e segui até a sala desse doutor.

Tomara que não seja um velho pervertido e que nem faça perguntas indecentes.

Porque é que nem ir a um ginecologista tarado, tu tá lá para ser examinada e o cara se aproveita. Sim, eu tive o desprazer de passar por essa situação. O pior foi descobrir que nem médico era aquele merda (desculpe a expressão), era o filho do doutor. Dei tanta porrada nele que até hoje deve sentir meus socos. E o doutor Hiroshi (o pai, o verdadeiro) com medo, me fez a proposta de dois anos de exames de rotina grátis. Eu aceitei, é claro. Oras, uma economia muito grande que posso gastar em outras coisas, por exemplo: chocolate!

Mas nada disso justifica o abuso. Ah se eu ver esse traste de novo na minha frente...

-Irei dar tanta porrada, mas tanta porrada que nem o melhor cirurgião do mundo irá conseguir consertar aquela cara de merda! –Sussurrei. Não tenho culpa se esse assunto ainda me revolta.

-Bom dia Srta. Evans. Vejo que o seu dia já começou bem agitado.

Infelizmente tenho essa mania de conversar sozinha e foi um dos motivos que meus amigos-onças me fizeram vir até aqui.

Olhei para o tal do divã –bom Deus! Eu realmente estou aqui! - nervosamente e rolei os olhos à procura do velho tarado querendo saber das minhas taratices.

O lugar lembrava casa de vó. Pinturas claras em algumas paredes e escuras em outras. Quadros, flores e cheiro de livro e um ótimo perfume masculino. Essa sala era mais organizada que minha vida inteira! E olha que é de um homem.

_Sacanagem._

-Meus dias sempre começam agitados, fazer o que. –Respondi e finalmente encontrei o velho tarado sentado atrás de sua mesa de trabalho.

Cê tá de brincadeira comigo.

Abri e fechei os olhos repetidamente, do qual pude ver –depois de umas onze piscadelas forçadas-, a confusão no semblante do médico mental.

Ho ho! Como diria Jack Sparrow, meu querido e excêntrico marido.

-Está tudo bem, senhorita? –Perguntou-me parecendo preocupado.

-Ahn, claro, claro. Por onde começo? –Isso, direto ao ponto sempre!

-Começa sentando aqui no meu colo, querida. –O ouvi dizer com uma voz sedutora, me arrastando até ele e...

-Senhorita Evans? Está prestando atenção? –A realidade me chamou.

Sorri envergonhada, mal sabia o nome dessa pessoa e já estava tendo alucinações eróticas acordada!

-Claro, claro. –Respondi brevemente e o fitei nos olhos.

Por Kami!

Não conseguia desviar de jeito nenhum e ele também era insistente. Até que virou um jogo de resistência ocular, do qual após um minuto se passar (suposição, é claro) e eu forçar a vista para ele como se estivesse dizendo: _Eu sei que você é lindo, mas desista, perdedor!_

Ele sorriu, um sorriso muito charmoso, devo salientar, e piscou os olhos em rendição.

Ahá! Essa eu sempre ganho.

-Por favor, sente-se no divã. –Orientou-me com a mão.

Logo sentei nessa coisa medonha que nos faz contar coisas inúteis de nossas vidas e fechei os olhos.

-Senhorita Lly Evans, gostaria que relaxasse o máximo possível. Se sentir que forcei a barra ou qualquer outra coisa, está totalmente em seu direito de me mandar calar a boca educadamente. –Começou a sessão de modo relaxado.

Gostei desse cara.

-Bem, comece desde o começo, se apresentando e logo em seguida falando quais e porque os motivos que te fizeram chegar até mim. –Perguntou depois do longo silêncio que se fez.

É, realmente estou nessa situação e já que estou nela...

-Me chamo Lily Evans, tenho vinte e cinco anos, um metro e sessenta e nove de altura, 58kg, olhos verdes, ruiva, pouco peito e bunda. Acho, escute bem, acho que sou um pouco fora do normal. Talvez meu cabelo reflita um pouco sobre o meu interior, entende? Sou formada em gastronomia e amo o que faço e nos horários livres faço questão de descer a porrada num saco de pancadas, pois treino boxing desde sempre. –Parei para respirar um pouco. –Minhas cinco paixões desde sempre são: Filmes, livros, chocolates, músicas e golfinhos. E meu maior sonho sempre foi ter um golfinho, do qual nunca se realizou porque é... complicado. Mas tenho um gatinho cinza que chamo de Moony, que era para ser o nome do meu não golfinho, e um gatinho laranjinho chamado Prongs. –Respirei novamente. –E um cachorro preto chamado Pads. E sou da Igreja Louvadora do Senhor Goku.

Mais um minuto de silêncio e logo depois pude ouvir ele dar uma tossezinha para disfarçar o silêncio e a risada.

-Bom começo Srta Lily. –Pude perceber que ele sorria. –Me conte mais sobre sua vida, abra-se pra mim.

Levemente descruzei minhas pernas inconscientemente.

Aaa não fala isso, doutor. Minha mente é perversa demais. Só espero que ele não tenha reparado nisso. Seria vergonhoso demais!

-Olha Doutor, se quer que eu conte sobre minha vida como se fosse um amigo, me chame pelo primeiro nome. –Resmunguei. Como tu vai contar sobre algo para alguém que te chama de_ 'Srta. Evans_' toda hora? Eu hein! –Podemos começar, eu sabendo o seu nome. –É, eu havia esquecido e senti que ele percebeu que eu não sabia seu nome.

Ainda bem que eu ficava de costas, jamais conseguiria contar qualquer coisa pra essa pessoa olhando-o nos olhos.

-Me chamo James Potter. Tenho vinte e seis anos, um metro e oitenta, 70kg. Me acho calmo, meu cabelo deve refletir no que sou também. Formado em psicologia pela universidade de Harvard, amo o que faço e no meu tempo livre gosto de praticar esportes em geral. Correr principalmente, mas adoro um jogo de xadrez e treino kick boxing, muay thai e jiu jitsu desde que me conheço por gente. Adoro livros, músicas, filmes e comer. Tenho um cachorro husky chamado Black, que é em homenagem a um amigo. –Senti que ele possuía um leve sorriso nos lábios e um olhar divertido.

-Seu amigo morreu? -Perguntei descaradamente. Como alguém poderia se chamar Black!?

-Não, é porque ele é um cachorro mesmo. -O ouvi conter uma gargalhada.

Quase, quase suspirei.

Moreno, de olhos incrivelmente esverdeados (não vi direito), traços delicados mas masculinos até demais. Alto, cheiroso, educado e absurdamente charmoso e lindo. Esse cara exalava sex appeal, Meu kami!

E simplesmente batia comigo.

Não é possível!

Já estou prevendo longas sessões de pura imaginação erótica.

E é claro que de minha parte.

Que decepção!

* * *

**N/A:** Oii gente, aqui está mais uma nova empreitada e espero que gostem. :DD

Se possível, deixem uma review avaliando a fic, ficaria muito grata e att viria mais rápido! :DDD

Kisus Kisus

Jeen V.


End file.
